


would you love me more (if i killed someone for you)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: the killers in the mirror [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Double meaning, F/F, Murder, Murder Wives, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: She doesn't know if it was a choice or an accident. In the end, though, it doesn’t matter.What matters is that she has killed someone. More than that, she enjoyed it. She enjoys the sheer power that she has at that moment, how she is the one to make the biggest choice there is: when a life ends.
Relationships: Hestia Carrow/Ginny Weasley
Series: the killers in the mirror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448743
Kudos: 4





	would you love me more (if i killed someone for you)

Ginny has just found Hestia in her bathroom, trying to clean blood from the redhead’s kitchen knife that Hestia had used to commit murder the very first time she had come over to this place.

She hadn't been able to sleep and had decided to go outside for a quick cigarette in the hope to relax. But before it could come for that, she had, by some weird twist, run into a man clad entirely in black right there in Ginny’s living room. There had been no way to tell if he was here to rob the place or to do something worse.

Hestia hadn’t even thought about what she intended to do before she reacted and — before she was entirely sure what happened — she had killed the man.

She doesn't know if it was a choice or an accident. In the end, though, it doesn’t matter.

What matters is that she has killed someone. More than that, she enjoyed it. She enjoys the sheer power that she has at that moment, how she is the one to make the biggest choice there is: when a life ends.

She likes it so much that she quickly realizes that she wants to do this again. And she wants to do it as soon as possible.

Amazingly enough, it turns out that so does her new-ish girlfriend, Ginny, when she discovers Hestia trying to clean up. She’s not just saying it, Hestia can tell, and not only because Ginny shows no fear or desire to get back up when she realizes what she has done.

That is the moment when it becomes completely and utterly obvious to both of them that they are never going to find anyone as perfect for them as each other. After all, they decide to _have sex_ before cleaning up the blood in the living room.

And, once that _mind-blowingly amazing_ time is over, both of them look at each other.

“Next time,” Ginny says. “Can we-”

“Do it in the same room?” Hestia finishes her question.

Ginny nods and readjusts most muscles in her body, not unlike the way she had before. “I think that would be _quite_ the aphrodisiac. Don’t you agree?”

“Oh, I do,” Hestia responds and her voice is shaking with excitement. “I most definitely do.” Then she props herself up and looks Ginny right into her eyes. “I’ve said it before, but you’re perfect.”

“So are you.”

They lie there for another moment or three before Ginny moves again. “We should clean the living room. Otherwise, we won’t have enough time before the sun comes up.”

* * *

A month has passed since that night, and it is finally time for Ginny to follow Hestia’s example. It has been longer than either of them would like, but they agree that planning carefully is the better choice, since it will ideally help them get away with it. And that just means being able to do it more often in the grand scheme of things, which is an idea both of them are _strongly_ in favor of.

So they had spent the past month planning their moves carefully, making sure not to let either of their families — not that Hestia talks to much of hers besides Flora — or colleagues and friends notice anything different about them.

It just wouldn’t do for them to be caught _already._

“I can’t believe it’s finally time,” Ginny says on their way to the restaurant they had picked to start the evening in. The place where they would pick their victim.

It is _anything_ but fancy and it is in a different part of the city, one they’re not often in.

Even so, the two of them have a wonderful evening.

“Almost good enough that I’d consider skipping the plans for today. _Almost_ ,” Ginny emphasizes because that truly is the key word in the sentence.

Instead of further discussing the statement, Hestia says something else.

“What about that one?”

She watches as Ginny subtly turns to the man she had indicated and observes as she makes the same observations she had just seconds before.

He is the only one in this place who is here alone, which is a good sign. He’s dressed dirty, even by the standards of this place. And he’s not wearing a wedding ring or anything else that makes it obvious that he has a family.

“Yes,” Ginny states with a grin spreading across her face. “He’s a good one.”

They leave before he does and they wait for him outside of the establishment, passing the time until their intended victim leaves with some snogging in the nearby alley. That’s just always a fun thing to do _and_ it helps them blend into the surroundings.

The timing works out almost perfectly; the man leaves the restaurant after they’ve had enough fun to be satisfied, but before they have enough fun to be distracted from their plans.

They don’t attack him here — no, there are too many witnesses and they hadn’t been able to figure out whether or not there is CCTV.

The two of them followed him, holding hands and talking the entire time.

“We’re going to have _so much fun_ tonight, babe,” Ginny states suggestively.

Hestia chuckles. “Oh, I know. I’ve been looking forward to this since we first came up with the idea.”

To anyone else, it sounds like they are talking about a date or a sexual activity.

But both of _them_ know that they are not.

They are in luck. The man lives close enough that it is not suspicious that they are following him — after all, they’re going into the direction of the nearest bus stop! — and, more than that, he stops before a big apartment building.

Ginny and her exchange a final look. _It’s time._

“Hold the door!” Ginny shouts as she begins to sprint the dozen or so meters that separate them.

The man has just opened the door by the time she arrives with Hestia right on her heels, so he couldn’t leave them out here even if he wanted. Which he doesn’t seem the type to.

“Thank you,” Ginny says, but she is not thanking the man for what he thinks she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this verse, but this is all I have... for now.


End file.
